<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Lot of Randomness by RandomShapeshiftingDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966776">Just a Lot of Randomness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomShapeshiftingDragon/pseuds/RandomShapeshiftingDragon'>RandomShapeshiftingDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Percy Jackson AU #00001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomShapeshiftingDragon/pseuds/RandomShapeshiftingDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of random short stories from many different fandoms. Each chapter title gives you the title of the story and the fandom it is from. Also, some fun instruction manuals that I wrote and step by step that I came up with are included. :) Have fun reading this!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Attack of the Scaly, Winged, Fire-Breathing Sheep (Warriors)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Hey<br/>-You need to read everything except for the last series (The Broken Code) to understand this short<br/>-This can be read alone or with "The Rereturn of Sol and The Bonsai Trees" (that will be posted later</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystalheart woke up to the shrill screams of ShadowClan cats across the lake. She stumbled out of the warrior's den, her eyes only just adjusting to the dark of the new-moon night. In seconds she could see the bright reds, oranges, and yellows of the flames eating away on the forest horizon. She took a second to think about why she needed to worry about ShadowClan. Right. Her grandfather, Bramblestar, had a sister in ShadowClan named Tawnypelt, Dovewing was a ShadowClan cat with a sister in ThunderClan and if they didn’t hurry this fire could reach the ThunderClan camp and hurt kits.</p><p>Crystalheart yowled “ThunderClan- Fire at the ShadowClan camp. Get moss and soak it at the lake”. Immediately Waterflow and Vinetail, Crystalheart’s littermates, rushed out of the warrior's den with mouths full of damp smelling moss. Moonfall’s kits, Lavenderkit, Tailkit, and Mosskit, tried to pick up moss, but Moonfall swept them into the nursery with her tail. Glowflower, the youngest queen, wailed “Is the fire big? Will it get here? I won’t be able to escape because I’m going to have kits soon.” and broke into sobs. Daisy rushed out of the nursery to comfort her.<br/>
“Don’t worry we’ll stop the fire,” said a voice from the fire-lit Highrock. Bramblestar leaped down a second later. Just then, Alderheart and Jayfeather appeared from the medicine cat’s den with troubled expressions. They had a few pawfuls of old moss that had the stench of old catmint and mouse bile. Ivypool and Bristlefrost exchanged shocked looks and Blossomfall meowed in disbelief “That’s all.”<br/>
“Yes” hissed Alderheart.<br/>
“No! I’ll get more and Beewing will help.” Bumblestripe said.<br/>
“I’ll come. It’ll be the three of us and Lilyheart on moss patrol.” meowed Squirrelflight. The patrol left and Ambermoon and Dewnose awkwardly stumbled out of the warrior's den with old moss. Sparkpelt returned from fixing the bramble barrier with Smokewhisker and Embertail. They got moss and all the cats dashed off to see shadows of winged ovals drift over the smoldering ashes of the ShadowClan camp. </p><p>A few days after the fire, Crystalheart stared at the random appearing scales in dismay. She and Waterflow literally just got rid of a sheet of them and now there were a whole lot more. Suddenly sheep began to break through the top layer of the tree cover, causing leaves to flutter down. Sedgewhisker from WindClan and Rushtail of RiverClan stopped pushing scales into the river at the sight. These creatures weren’t sheep. They were scaly, not wooly, had wings, and were on fire. “WHAT IS THAT? IS IT GOING TO EAT ME?” shrieked Rushtail.<br/>
“Shut up, Rushtail. They’re probably like real sheep: harmless. Oh, and they probably are the cause of those shadows we saw after the fires.” meowed Sedgewhisker, even though her voice was trembling. Just then the head sheep burped emitting flames, causing Rushtail to jump. This made Sedgewhisker roll her eyes and think “Rushstar of DumbIdiotClan. Just where she belongs for not paying attention to her surroundings and let those creatures surprise her. If it weren’t for us she’d be crowfood!”<br/>
“Those aren’t harmless. They caused the fires. These things are sheep-dragons…Dreep, no… Shragons, yes shragons! Oh, and by the way, your screaming revealed our hiding place Rushtail.” whispered Waterflow.<br/>
“RUN! LIKE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE! NOW!” yowled Crystalheart as the flame covered shragons flew toward the cats. They left trails of smoke and fire in their wake. The cats rushed toward the stream hoping that if shragon’s fire hit the water it would extinguish like a real fire. When they reached the stream the shragons stopped, revealing their weaknesses: The fact that they die when they touch the water and that they need at least two minutes to slow to a halt and changed direction. The sheep returned to their giant gold nest studded with sparkling diamonds that they somehow made in the Sky Oak, letting the cats return to camp. They scampered away making sure to cover up their paw prints so that the shragons wouldn’t follow them to camp.</p><p> The four cats returned to ThunderClan’s camp. They got all of the Clans together to announce their grand plan to everyone.<br/>
“Hello, Clans. Today four of our Clanmates have made a discovery that may save lives.” meowed Bramblestar before allowing Crystalheart, Waterflow, Sedgewhisker, and Rushtail.<br/>
“Hello” meowed Crystalheart.<br/>
“We have named these creatures and know how to stop them” meowed Waterflow.<br/>
“These creatures are a combination of sheep and dragons. This is why we named them shragons.” meowed Sedgewhisker.<br/>
“The shragons weakness is that they explode when they touch the water and that they go so fast they need time to stop and turn” meowed Rushtail.<br/>
“We need to train for speed and agility on wet sand by the lake. We need to lead the sheep there. Just as the sheep get close we take a few pawsteps into the shallow water deeper in the lake and Boom! The sheep explode. Before that we lure the sheep in with yowls.” meowed Crystalheart. The Clan leaders got together and made training groups. Rules were set: Kits, queens, and elders must stay in the ThunderClan camp with a few warriors. All apprentices must stay with their mentors and all medicine cat must hide in the nearby bushes with supplies for any injured or shocked cats. Then the training began.</p><p> It was time. All the cats had been training for sunrises now and it was time. The cats lined up along the lake’s shore and yowled waiting for the sheep to take the bait… “Whoosh!” Hundreds of shragons swooped through the air at light speed, rustling the tree leaves and yowling their ear shatteringly loud, heart splittingly scary call of “Bahoowahoowahoowe”.<br/>
As they neared the cat all of the cats took a few pawsteps into the shallow water. The hundreds of shragons came hurtling down breathing fire onto water sending vapor everywhere. They couldn’t slow down or hurt the cats protected by water or hidden deep in the ThunderClan camp. As the sheep hit the water and wet sand they exploded into rock and lava. Scalding hot water sprayed into the air when lava hit the water, forcing cats to jump back or risk deadly burns. Sand turned to glass as fish’s corpses floated to the lake’s surface with quiet splashes, sending water drops onto some cat’s drooping whiskers. The Clan cats looked out of the water. Ripples bounced off one another and the pitiful echoes of the cat’s screams and the shragons’ yowling continued to echo back and forth, blending with each other.<br/>
“The shragons are gone. The scaly, winged, fire-breathing sheep's (shragons) reign of terror was over, and the forest was peaceful again. Or was it? And if it was, it wouldn’t stay that way…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Hoped you liked that<br/>-A simple Warriors story with my OCs :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How To Roleplay (Percy Jackson)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Heylo<br/>-Ignore the stuff about the book please, that is for the roleplayers in our story<br/>-Also, the characters are OCs I will add more at some point to introduce you to them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The latest chapter of our latest book will be what we roleplay. The announcement will be like this "Chapter 1, A Rising Storm". Then it will tell you who can role play like this "Cast: Hester and Charlie". If you are not in the cast then please refrain roleplaying until you ARE in the cast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most basic roleplaying function is talking. Here is an example with Hester and Charlie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hester: I'm Hester. Who are you? How can you help me? Why did the specters lead me to you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie: I'm Charlie, a Roman demigod, son of Apollo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another roleplay function is movement. Here’s an example with Hester and Emikko</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hester: *slinks into Emikko’s Room*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emikko: Ack! Who’s there?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emikko: *Gets up and scans her room*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hester: *Slinks out of shadow*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is the movement function.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next function is the Group Shout action. It can be used if multiple characters are saying/doing the same thing. Heres an example with Hester, Augustyne, and Emikko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hester: Let’s go!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emikko: Okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustyne: Look, the tree!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hester and Augustyne: I FOUND IT!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOTH: Jinx!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All: *Scan surroundings for other teams*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One other function is thinking. Here is an example with Hester and Emikko (Italics mean thinking):</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hester: Hi, Emikko! How are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emikko: I’m good, how about you? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hester: Oh, okay! </span>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t look okay…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Put it all together!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here’s an example with Hester, CHarlie, Emikko, and Augustyne:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hester: Hi, *slightly blushes* </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s so cute!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie: Hi! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does she like me? Is she blushing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Emikko: Are you going to tell each other or what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hester &amp; Charlie: *turn to face Emikko* Tell each WHAT?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustyne: *rolls her eyes* Isn’t it obvious?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hester &amp; Charlie: What’s obvious?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emikko &amp; Augustyne: That you like each other!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hester &amp; Charlie: Um…  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take a few moments to process the info</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustyne: let’s give them space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emikko: Yeah, *kisses Augustyne’s cheek* *leaves the room with Augustyne*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hester &amp; Charlie: *stare for a few more seconds *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hester: *Runs at charlie with sword*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emikko: *Re-enters room* Okay, STOP! *separates them*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NOW THAT YOU KNOW THE BASICS… YOU CAN ROLEPLAY</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-K that was interesting<br/>-Comment below if you liked that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>